1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winch, and more particularly to a clutchable winch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional clutchable winch is used to band and fix merchandise in transporting vehicles during transporting process, and contains a U-shaped support 1, a shaft member 2, a ratchet 3, a paw 4, and a rotary stem 5, wherein the shaft member 2 includes a slot 2a disposed thereon to inert a belt, and the shaft member 2 includes a head portion 2b mounted on one end thereof, the head portion 2b includes four or two holes 2c to insert a bar so as to actuate the shaft member 2 to rotate, thus banding the merchandise tightly.
In operation, one end of the belt is fixed to another side of the vehicle, and another end of the belt is inserted through the slot 2a, the bar is inserted to the hole 2c to rotate so that the belt is actuated to rotate by the shaft member 2, and then the ratchet 3 and the paw 4 are used to retain the shaft member 2, thereby banding the merchandise securely.
However, the head portion 2b is integrally welded with the shaft member 2, accordingly when the bar is rotated toward a predetermined angle, it interferes with a carrier of the vehicle, hence the bar has to be removed and then inserted to another hole 2c to rotate the belt once more repeatedly, causing time and force consumption.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.